Quotes From A Shakespearean Poet
by DaisyErina
Summary: Tony's at the bookstore buying a gift for Pepper when he sees a tall, dark and beautiful stranger across the way. Can he impress the stranger into a date? Tony/Loki, Loki/Tony. Co-written with SuicideSquadGirl13
1. I Wouldn't Buy Her That

**Quotes From A Shakespearean Poet**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel or any characters within. I don't even own this idea.

It's a co-write between myself and SuicideSquadGirl13. I wrote for Tony (which includes most of the non-dialog), she wrote for Loki.

Tony sighed as he opened the door of the bookstore, deciding that this would be the last stop of his seemingly endless quest to find Pepper a birthday present. After the strawberry fiasco, he had decided to buy her a meaningful gift (preferably one that she wasn't allergic to), one that would make her smile and possibly yell at him less.

He wandered around aimlessly, his eyes casting over the different genres and the lonely stand of knick-knacks and non-book merchandise. He circled said stand a few times, sighing in annoyance and nothing popped out and screamed "Pepper." He continued walking, headed towards the "Romance" section - girls like romance novels, right? As he picked up a pink-spined book with a half-naked woman on the cover, he glanced around the store until someone attracted his gaze. A tall, thin, black-haired man stood on the other side of the room, in Tony's line of sight but too far to see much detail of his face, other than being pale and beautiful. Tony shook his head, trying to focus his thoughts on Pepper's birthday present. But his brain refused to cooperate. It repeatedly told his head to turn and his eyes to find the tall and dark stranger, and before he knew what he was doing, his legs were carrying him towards a section closer to the stranger. Totally not to spy on him or anything…

"Can I help you?" He said looking up at Tony to reveal he had vivid green eyes.

Tony mentally cursed himself for getting caught before clearing his throat and composing himself.

"Just wondering what you're reading there," he lied, glancing down at the book in the man's hands. He then realized that in his own hand was the half-naked lady book he had been reading about for Pepper. Not wanting to give the wrong impression, he set Pepper's book on a nearby shelf and pretended to have never held it.

"Nothing remotely interesting," the man said "It had a stereotypical plot line, and it tries to pass itself off as a some new and interesting, when it really just following the archetype that's been set by the genre itself."

Tony nodded, understanding the man's plight completely, though he didn't do a ton of reading himself. "What kind of books are you interested in, then?"

"I'm more of a renaissances man," he said "But I also like the occasional transcendentalist, and if I'm feeling particular I read the Dark Romantics."

Tony nodded again, wondering if he should let it slip that he was more into electronics than books. "I mostly read engineering assistants," he stated. "I'm more of a doer than a reader."

"Ah," he said with a smile "You're a man of science then?"

A proud nod. "That I am. I'm an inventor, mostly. I'm pretty big in New York. Got a tower with my name on it."

"I like inventors," the man said gliding over to another shelf "They have the most interesting perspective on the world, and a bonus they're really good with their hands."

Tony totally did not blush, or cough and stutter, or lose his composition whatsoever. "Yep. That's me. Brilliant mind and even better hands." He watched the stranger look over other books and wondered if he had anything in common.

"Also, I wouldn't recommend buying that book, for you lady friend," the man said not looking up from the books.

Tony glanced down at said book and mentally cursed himself a second time for leaving it so close to the man. "Uh, thanks… Wait, why not? Chicks dig romance, don't they?"

"They do, but I can tell your friend is special to you," the man said "You seem to put a lot of thought into it when you were searching the book shelves."

"She's my assistant," Tony felt the need to clarify. "She's stuck with me through a lot of crap and for her birthday last year I bought her strawberries. She's allergic to strawberries. So I wanna get something good to make it up."

"Then I really don't suggest you buy her that," the man said picking a book of the shelf and handed it to Tony "This would be much better for her."

The inventor turned the book over in his hands and raised a brow at the lack of a picture on the cover. "You sure about that? You don't know her; she's picky."

"I'm sure," the man said with a shrug "It's my job to know these thing."

Tony raised a brow. "How so?"

"Well, if you want to know that, you need to take me on a date first," the man said "After all you've be staring at me since you wandered into the romance section."

Tony might have actually blushed and/or stuttered this time. He was Tony freaking Stark for crying out loud! He shouldn't be blushing like a teenage girl! "Do you want me to take you out, Stranger?"

"Yes," the man said "Also, my name is Loki by the way Mr. Stark."

This time he grinned. "I knew you knew me."

"Well, who wouldn't know you," Loki said "Your handsome face is everywhere."

"Of course it is. New York loves me."

"New York may love you, but you have yet to impress me," Loki said.

Tony smirked. "Then let me take you out, _Loki_. I can show you a good time."

"Hmm," Loki hummed "I like the sound of that."

"You free tonight?"

"Yes," Loki said with a slight smirk before handing Tony a card "Here's my info, pick me up at seven."

"Will do, Stranger," Tony grinned, picking up the book Loki had suggested.

Loki smirked at him before leaving, the store.


	2. You Told Me To Impress You

**A/N:** Usually when I do co-writes I have one person's writings in bold and the other in Italics or regular, but this one goes back and forth enough it'd get annoying. So again, I'm Tony and SuicideSquadGirl13 is Loki.

Tony wasn't sure whether to be impressed or jealous regarding Loki's gift-selecting skills. Pepper had simply adored the book he had given her, stating that she had been dying to read it but was too busy to go out and find it. She had even hugged him as thanks.

The billionaire wondered, as he sat at his desk tinkering with his current Iron Man Mark, how the strange man had come to be so familiar with gift getting, and why he was _so_ enticing. Perhaps it was the challenge he had presented - "You have yet to impress me." Men can never refuse a challenge, can they? Too much pride to back down, especially when "impression" was involved.

Tony absent-mindedly toyed with the power thrusters in the hand piece of his suit, constantly glancing at the time until it was time for him to get ready for his date - not date! Just going out with a new friend… Totally not a date…

"Sir, You have phone call," Jarvis said from overhead.

Tony quirked a brow and picked up his phone, his brow furrowing at the "private caller" title on the screen. He tapped the screen anyway, holding it a few inches from his face. "Tony Stark."

"You're a very hard man to reach Mr. Stark," Loki smooth voice wafted through the phone

"Not at all, if you know where to look," Tony corrected, wondering just how hard Loki had tried to reach him.

"Trust me I've looked for a good while," Loki said "Eventually I had to call in a favor."

Tony smirked. "A favor? From whom?"

"Save that question for tonight's date," Loki said, Tony was pretty sure he was smirking on the other line.

"Will do, Stranger," the billionaire agreed. He noticed the clock on his screen reading six o'clock. "Hey, I should get ready. You don't exactly live around the corner."

"I don't," Loki said "With my lifestyle I should be getting ready as well."

Tony raised a brow but thought it better to save that inquiry for their date as well. "See you in an hour, Stranger."

"See you as well," Loki said before hanging up.

Half an hour later, Tony was getting into his favorite cherry red Spider, ready to pick up his date.

He pulled up in front of the house that belonged to the address that Loki had given him and turned off the car. He got out, marveling at the amount of effort that must have gone into decorating the outside. As he ascended the porch steps, he wondered if Loki lived here alone. He took a breath and rang the doorbell. Tony was surprised to see a man taller than Loki come to the door with white face paint on.

"Can I help you?" the man said with a very heavy accent.

"Uh…" Tony hesitated. "I'm here for Loki…?"

The man blinked slowly before turning his head and shouting "Loki!" before talking in a different language. Loki then came to the doorway, addressing the man in english. "Thanks for the wake up call Victor."

Victor snorted. "Have fun, and you so owe me."

Loki smirked at him before addressing Tony. "Shall we?"

"So many questions," Tony stated as he led Loki to his car. Being a gentleman, he opened the passenger door for Loki to slide in. He ran around the front of the car and slid into the driver's seat. "When do I get to ask all my questions?"

"Well, you can ask basic questions now," Loki said. "And more personal questions when we get to the restaurant."

"Alright," Tony agreed as he started the engine and began the drive to the restaurant. "How hard was it to get a hold of me tonight?"

"That's not a basic question," Loki said with a slight smirk.

Tony raised a brow. "How so?"

"That question requires a more...elaborate answer," Loki said.

"Intriguing," Tony mused. "Asking who that guy was that answered the door is probably a personal question, huh?"

"I can answer part of it now," Loki said "And if you're still curious, I'll elaborate later."

"What's the partial answer?"

"His name is Victor, he's my friend and roommate," Loki said "If you want to know more, you'll have to ask later."

Tony nodded as they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. "I wasn't sure what you liked so I thought we'd start fancy and work our way down," he explained, turning off the engine and opening his door. He ran around and opened Loki's door as well. "You did say I'd have to impress you."

"I did, didn't I?" Loki said stepping out out of the car gracefully.

"Does this suffice?" the billionaire inquired, leading Loki to the front door of the restaurant.

"It does," Loki said "But what I'm more curious about is your wine choice."

"I'm more of a rum or tequila man, myself," Tony admitted as the waiter led the duo to their reserved table towards the back of the restaurant. "But you can order any wine you like."

"Chardonnay," Loki said "It's my drink of choice."

"Sophisticated, aren't you?" Tony teased as they sat down. "We'd like a bottle of Chardonnay," he told the waiter.

"You'd be surprised about the things you don't know about me," Loki said.

"Care to elaborate?"

"If I'm to elaborate," Loki said leaning forward slightly with a grin, "You need to start asking questions."

Tony smirked, assuming that he was making progress. "How hard was it to contact me tonight?"

"Extremely," Loki said taking a sip of wine "Next?"

"Elaborate."

"I had Victor hack into your company's personal line to get that information," Loki said nonchalant.

Tony frowned. "I'll have to talk to Jarvis about that," he mused, tasting his own glass of wine. "What's the extended answer about Victor?"

"His full name is Victor Von Doom, he's a Roma gypsy from Europe with a degree in computer science," Loki said "For him hacking computers is both a job and hobby; but he's a cosplay model in his spare time."

"Cosplay, huh? Like ninety percent of teenage girls?" Tony smirked.

"Somewhat," Loki said with a smirk "But he serious enough to take up the garage, the kitchen, most of the dining room, the spare room we have upstairs, and half of the backyard with his cosplay items."

"I've met some teenage girls with the same habit," Tony stated. "That explains the face paint, then."

"Yeah, he was heading to a photo shoot," Loki said smirking "I think he was supposed to be a sugar skull."

Tony decided against inquiring as to what a "sugar skull" was, figuring that it was better for his sanity if he not know. "Why did you want me to take you out?"

"You interest me," Loki said with a shrug "And I believe I interest you as well."

"Well, I am very interesting," Tony shrugged.

"I figure you would be," Loki said with a wink "Inventors are always curious."

"So what do you do for a living, Stranger?"

Loki froze before saying. "I'm a forensic pathologist."

Tony raised a brow. "Didn't see that coming. What got you started with that?"

"I've had an obsession with death since I was 8," Loki said "Finding out how people died only fueled my obsession, so 8 years of school later I'm one of the most well respected medical examiners of my field."

"Impressive," the billionaire complimented, taking a sip of wine. "Eight year old, huh? That's a little young to be fascinated by death."

"Well, you were taking apart engines by then I believe," Loki said.

"Yes, I was. But engines aren't once-living human beings with cuts and bruises and diseases."

"No, That's what makes it worth wild," Loki said "You get to know them in a new light, that's why I like studying the death; New secrets to expose."

"A very curious person, aren't you, Loki?" Tony mused with a soft smile, glad to be learning something new about his date.

"I'm alway curious." Loki said "Now what about you Anthony, anything about you that should interest me?"

"I'm an open book, Stranger," Tony stated. "Ask me anything. What would interest you?"

"Well for starters, What made you become an Inventor?" Loki asked.

Tony hesitated before replying. "My dad. Have you heard of Howard Stark?"

"Yes, all the medical students used to rave about him," Loki said "Couldn't stand it."

"Yeah, I wasn't his biggest fan either. But I was a fan of his work. It was the only thing we could connect on, and after I got over trying to impress him, I decided that I really enjoyed science and engineering."

"That's nice," Loki said with a smile "What's the greatest thing about being an engineer?"

"Doing it all myself," Tony answered instantly. "I do all the work myself. Just me and my stuff. I can build any piece of technology I need."

"Interesting," Loki said tilting his head "Anything your personal proud off?"

"My suits, mostly. Full-body armored weapons. I can fly, blast things, take extreme amounts of damage with little physical damage due to how thick the suits are," Tony explained.

"That sounds amazing," Loki said "The closest thing I've done to top that, is that I've caught a serial killer."

Tony raised his brow in interest. "A serial killer, huh? That's impressive. Were you helping the cops?"

"You could say that," Loki said sipping his wine looking to the side.

"You definitely have to elaborate now."

"My adoptive brother is a detective," Loki said "Him and his partner couldn't figure out what was going or where to start so, he called me and figure it out for them."

"Helping family out," Tony summarized with a small nod, taking a sip of his wine. "Can't say I know how that is."

Loki shrugged. "Also, I forgot to inquire about your assistant, did she like her gift?"

"Yeah, actually," Tony replied, still suspicious of Loki's talents. "She loved it. How did you know what to get her? You've never even met."

"I have a way with the ladies," Loki said before winking at Tony "And men too."

"How did you come to have this 'way'?"

"A friend of mine, who just so happens to put up with my crap," Loki said "Much like your assistant."

"A lady friend?"

"Yes, a russian lady friend."

Tony smirked. "Russian?"

"Yes," Loki said "She has a much venom as a rattlesnake, and will emasculate me if I offend; that's probably why we're friends."

"Sounds a bit like my assistant," Tony mused. "Though she's not as rough and mean as a rattlesnake."

Loki laughed. "I'm pretty sure she'd love you."

The rest of the date flowed smoothly, never a lull in conversation or an awkward pause. Tony and Loki had polished off the wine by the time the check came. Tony handed over one of his many gold cards before leading Loki out of the restaurant towards his car.

As he started the engine and pulled away from the street, he shot Loki a contented smile. He hadn't been on an actual date in a long time - it was always a one night stand with a random news girl or some fan. He didn't really "date." It had been a different experience, but a pleasant difference. A break from crazy women.

He pulled up in front of Loki's house and parked the car, opening his door and running around the other side to open Loki's.

"Such a gentleman," Loki said as he step out.

"You said to impress you," Tony reminded, closing the door behind the taller man.

"I did," Loki said "And you have, but I'd like to see you again."

"Tomorrow night?"

"I actually have work tomorrow," Loki said "But I go on break around 1:30."  
"Can I visit you?" Tony inquired, walking Loki up the steps to his house.

"Sure," Loki said "Lunch date?"

"Sounds great."

"You should come by around one," Loki said "If there's a homicide before then, you might need to wait a while."

"Will I get to see you in action?" Tony grinned.

"Maybe," Loki said "And if you're good, you'll see more action later."


	3. He's Trying To Scare People

**Guest:** I'm actually not a big FrostIron fan… The storyline was entirely SuicideSquadGirl13's idea. I had no say.

**RM Kox:** I think it's quite fitting too.

Tony stood before his closet, eyes scanning over every suit and outfit he owned. He groaned for the umpteenth time and mentally cursed himself for acting like such a woman, picking an outfit specially for his date. He selected his three favorite suits and faced the mirror, alternating which suit he held up against himself and preferred the look of.

"Jarvis!"

"Yes, sir?" the AI replied.

"I don't know what to wear," the billionaire said lamely.

"Shall I get Ms. Potts?"

"Yes!"

Moments later, Pepper walked into Tony's room and waited for him to explain his plight. "What is it, Tony?"

"I don't know what to wear," Tony repeated.

"For what?" Pepper inquired. Tony never put this much thought into his clothes.

"I'm going on a lunch date today."

"A lunch date? And you care about what you're wearing?"

"Stop it," Tony pouted, earning a smirk from his assistant. "He's a cool guy and I don't want to show up at his work for our date underdressed."

Pepper rolled her eyes and smiled at the evidence of her boss's heart. She pointed to the suit currently held up in Tony's left hand. "That one. That's your nicest suit."

Tony nodded his thanks and sent Pepper back to whatever she had been previously working on. He changed into the selected suit and smirked at his reflection.

_ I can impress him…_

Loki was walking out of the shower when he stepped on something. He looked down before shouting, "Victor!"

"What!?"

"Will you please stop leaving your crap around the place," Loki yelled walking downstairs.

"Hey, your crap gets stuck in my stuff all the time," Victor shouted to him.

"That's diff…" Loki stopped for a second to sniff the air. "Victor.. are you cooking something?"

"No."

Loki then got a straight face before storming in the direction of the living room. "Are you smoking again?"

Victor didn't answer immediately. "Maybe."

Loki walking into the arch way to find Victor sitting cross legged on the sofa with 4 different laptops open taking a drag from a cigarette. Loki snatched the cigarette out of his hand. "How many times have I told you this is going to kill you someday?"

"Eight hundred and thirty two times," Victor said blowing the leftover smoke coming from his lungs out of his nose "Counting this time, Eight hundred and thirty three."

"Vic, I'm really not in the mood today," Loki said holding up the little black thing he stepped on "What is this?"

"Oh shit that's the SD card I've been looking for," Victor said grabbing it from Loki and loaded it into his computer. Loki raised an eyebrow before giving an exasperated sigh and walked back upstairs to get ready. He wanted to look good for his date with Tony, he had manage to keep Tony on his toes and Tony manage to keep up with him in wit. Tony was a keeper in Loki's book, so Loki was going to leave an impression on him that Tony would never forget.

"I really don't suggest you wear a tie," Victor said from the doorway with another cigarette in hand.

Loki glared at him nodding towards his hand, Victor sighed before putting it out with his tongue.

"Don't do that you'll ruin your taste buds," Loki said facing his mirror and taking off the tie.

"Like I haven't already," Victor said stepping into the room and flopping on Loki's bed "You really like him don't you?"

"What makes you say that?" Loki said before putting on a different dress shirt.

"Intuition," Victor said "And the fact you had me hack into his AI just to get his number."

Loki snorted. "He's going to update his system."

"I can get around it," Victor said before smirking at him "So you two fuck yet?"

"No!" Loki said appalled "I preferred to be charmed and dotted on before I give any sort of benefit."

"You didn't do that with Thanos," Victor said. Loki knew he meant it as a joke but he turned around and hissed "Don't you ever mention his name to me, EVER!"

Victor put his hands up. "Ok. Ok. I'm sorry. Still a little sore over him?"

Loki sighed. "You have no idea."

Victor quirked his mouth. "Hey, Tony's different I have a feeling he'll want to impress you."

Loki smiled before hugging Victor. "Thanks."

Loki grabbed his bag to leave, but before he did Victor called out to him. "Hey!"

Loki turned around as Victor threw a pair of keys at him. "Take my motorcycle, after all you want to give him a challenge don't you."

Loki laughed. "Thank you, also stay off of my work sever, the IT guy is getting suspicion."

Victor then said something in his native tongue that Loki couldn't translate as he rushed off.

Tony drove his sleek black Mustang GT to where Loki had told him to meet. It was a quaint little diner a few blocks away from Loki's work, and though it wasn't nearly as fancy as the restaurant they had gone to the night before, it was perfect for a lunch date.

He parked in front of the door and killed the engine before getting out of the car and heading inside. He looked around, noting that Loki had yet to arrive. He flagged down a waitress and told her that his partner would be arriving soon. The waitress led him to a table in the back corner of the diner, as per Tony's request. He wasn't sure how public Loki wanted to be about their dates, so he figured he'd play it safe and lay low until Loki requested otherwise.

Tony decided to peruse the menu while waiting for his date.

"Hello Mr. Stark," Loki said finally arriving "Sorry I'm late, work was a bit more hectic than usual."

Tony nodded. "No problem, Stranger. I wasn't waiting long."

Loki sat down quickly. "Whoa, well I'm starving, see anything that looks good."

"I hear they make great steaks here," Tony mused.

Loki's face actually dropped a bit. "I can't do red meat today, not after what I just did."

Tony raised a brow. "Why not?"

"I… cut open a person who was secretly a cannibal," Loki said rubbing the back of his neck "He died from unsanitary human meat."

"Tasty," Tony joked, certain that his cheeks were gaining a greenish hue. "How about chicken?"

"I can do chicken," Loki nodded before laughing slightly at Tony's reaction.

Tony crinkled his nose, trying to push Loki's story from his mind. He settled on a bacon cheeseburger, ignoring all thoughts of cannibals and autopsies. He rattled off his order to the waitress as she came back around, handing over his menu and waiting for Loki to order. Loki order chicken like he said before smiling at Tony. "Alright, how was your day?"

"One of my robotics has a mind of its own. It's supposed to have a mind of its own but it likes misbehaving. I keep fixing it and it keeps breaking," Tony replied, taking a sip of his soda. "You?"

"My day was actually pretty exciting for a Wednesday," Loki said.

"What happened?"

"Well, I nearly lost a dead body," Loki said.

Tony raised a brow. "How does one lose a dead body?"

"Um...that's the thing, he wasn't dead," Loki said.

Tony nearly choked on his soda. "How did you go so long without knowing he wasn't dead?"

"About 10 minutes," Loki said "The paramedic didn't check the guy over properly, so when I went to dissect him I thought somebody had moved him; when my co-workers realized the body wasn't there, we were checking every freezer and body bag; and then I find him sleeping in the break room."

"Your job is definitely interesting," the billionaire mused.

"It's never truly boring," Loki said with a smirk "And you want to know something funny?"

Tony raised a brow in response.

"The guy had been shot four times in the stomach," Loki said laughing "And he still managed to walk himself into our break room and ask for coffee."

"Shouldn't he have been taken to the hospital?"

"He was; when everybody stopped screaming that he was zombie," Loki said.

Tony laughed as the waitress returned with their orders. "They thought he was a zombie?"

The waitress raised a brow uncomfortably as she placed the cheeseburger and chicken in front of their respective recipients.

"You will not believe some of stuff people suggest at my office," Loki said cutting the chicken "There was one this one time, a woman had her canine teeth filed and somebody suggested that she was a vampire when I couldn't draw blood from her vein."

"That's ridiculous," Tony stated.

"Yeah," Loki said "Everybody I work with is a horror movie fanatic or interested in death, so we come up with the most ridiculous theory of how people die before we actually investigate what happen."

"Sounds entertaining."

"It keep my job a hell of a lot interesting," Loki said "What about you? Anything that keep you on your toes?"

"I've had a couple of my suits blow up on me while testing them. I've got technology built in so that they home in on me, I can wirelessly call them to attach to my body when I'm in a situation. That part needs work - I've broken more than a few bones from that."

Loki smirked a bit. "Got any test footage?"

Tony took a sip of his soda and grinned. "'If at first you don't succeed, burn the evidence.'"

Loki gave a genuine laugh. "I'll just have Victor get me it."

Tony's face fell slightly - he wasn't terribly comfortable with the idea of some cosplaying weirdo being capable of hacking into his high-tech security just to find his phone number or some old footage. "Good luck with that."

"If you're uncomfortable with Victor going through your stuff, you can tell me," Loki said.

"I don't have footage," Tony repeated. "Let's leave it at that."

"Ok," Lok said. The continued their conversation, sharing stories, laughing at parts they found funny. The pair was enjoying themselves when both of their phone vibrated at the same time.

"Ugh!" Loki groaned "That's work."

Tony rolled his eyes at his screen. "It's Pepper."

"Your assistant?" Loki asked.

Tony nodded as he tapped his screen. "Tony Stark."

"Tony! Finally! I've been trying to get a hold of you all day!" his assistant cried from the other end.

Tony took a drink of his soda and rolled his eyes. "Come on, Pep. It's not like you can't contact me."

"Not the point, Tony," Pepper replied pointedly. "Anyway, Mark IV is freaking out over here."

"What do you mean it's freaking out?" Tony questioned. "It's a suit, Pep, not a dog."

"Tell it that. Pieces are flying around the room like they're looking for you, except you're not here to wear them so they're just flying aimlessly and crashing into everything."

"I can fix that from here, don't worry," the billionaire answered smoothly. "Anything else?"

"What do you mean, 'anything else'? Is your own machinery going berzerk around your tower and nearly killing me not severe enough for you?!"

Tony could imagine his assistant's face burning enough to match her hair. "It's easily fixed. Is there a problem that needs my immediate attention? Because I'm kind of on a date right now."

He could also practically hear her rolling her eyes. "Because you totally haven't interrupted _my_ dates with work related nonsense that you could easily fix yourself," she groaned.

"Love you too, Pep," Tony grinned. "Bye!"

He tapped his phone, ending the call. He turned his attention back to Loki and took a bite of his burger as he waited for the taller man to finish his phone call.

"Yeah?" Loki said.

"Loki, you seriously need to get back here," Clint said.

"I'm kind of busy right now," Loki said glancing at Tony.

"Loki your computer is glitching like crazy," Clint said "And we have three new bodies that need you."

"Really? three bodies?" Loki deadpanned.

"Come on whatever you're doing cannot be that Important," Clint said.

"I'm on a date," Loki said.

"Oh…" Clint said.

"Don't tell Thor, and I'll be back by three," Loki said quickly before hanging up and turn back to Tony "So where were we?"

"Who's Thor?" Tony questioned.

"My adoptive brother," Loki said "He's kind of overprotective."

"Are you sure those three new bodies don't need your attention? They could be hot," the billionaire smirked.

"Eh," Loki said "The bodies can wait, after all I have one I live one in front of me."

Tony smirked, ignoring the fact that he was technically just compared to a dead body and took another drink of his soda. "You have to leave by three, huh?"

"Yeah," Loki said looking down at his watch "It's 2:30 now, what can we do in 30 minutes?"

"How close is your work?" Tony inquired.

"Not far," Loki said "Why?"

"We could finish our date and go for a walk," Tony suggested. "I'd hate to make you late back to work."

"Such a gentleman," Loki commented with a smile.

Tony mock bowed as best he could while sitting at the table, his lip curling up in a smirk. "So, are you about done?"

"Yes," Loki said standing up "Ready to go?"

Tony nodded, leaving a few spare bills on the table for the waitress. He had almost as much cash to his name as he did credit cards. He made his way to the front door, nodded his goodbye at the hostess, and held the door open for Loki to step through first. "Which way?"

"Left," Loki said.

Tony nodded and headed in the appropriate direction. He suddenly felt like a teenage girl, walking beside his crush - not _crush_. Grown men don't have _crushes_. They have… flings? One night stands? Relationships? Whatever - wondering if he should grasp the man's hand or wrap an arm around his waist. He mentally slapped himself (repeatedly) for being such a wimp and a girl at the same time. He was Tony freaking Stark! He shouldn't be all blushing and shy over some man!

"You want to hold my hand don't you?" Loki said.

Tony ignored the feeling of Loki being inside his head and shrugged. "If you want."

Loki took Tony's hand. "You know you don't have to overthink this; It nice spending time with you."

Tony took a moment to look at the taller man before sighing softly and turning his attention back to the road. "I don't know how it works with two guys. With girls I always make the decisions, 'cause I'm the guy. I don't know the rules here."

Loki blinked before chuckling softly. "There are no rules to relationship, the most basic sociology teaches us that. It's really up to the individual to follow the set guideline, or to make new rules."

Tony rolled his eyes slightly, still mentally slapping himself so being such a woman about this. "Yeah, yeah. I just don't wanna look like a weirdo, you know? Don't wanna go holding your hand if you're gonna freak out on me."

"You have nothing to worry about," Loki said "With the except of my Brother, you're totally safe."

"Will your brother freak out on me?"

"Maybe," Loki said shrugging "Maybe not. He's a bit over protective."

"Well if this relationship continues, I might get a little protective," Tony replied with a smirk.

Loki blushed slightly before stopping in his tracks. "This is my stop." They had stopped in front of the New York medical examiner's office.

Tony looked at the simply designed building and nodded. "Do you have time to show me around?"

Loki smirked. "Are you sure you want a tour?"

Tony shrugged. "I can handle a few dead bodies."

Loki rolled his eyes. "If you insist."

Loki led Tony into the building, he walked up to the receptionist. "I need a visitor's badge." The woman handed him a badge, and Loki walked back over to Tony. "I'll ask you one more time, are you sure you want to do this?"

Tony placed a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Yes. I can handle dead bodies. Come on, show me around."

Loki smirked before turning around and heading towards the elevator. "My office is upstairs. We're going to pass something…"

Tony raised a brow as he followed the taller man. "Pass what?"

"Let's just say you'll never want to eat steak again," Loki said as he walk into the elevator.

Tony laughed, recalling Loki's earlier reaction to steak. "Is it the cannibal guy?"

"Yeah let's go with that," Loki said as the elevator doors open to his floor. As Tony made a motion to leave Loki grabbed his arm as a dart whizzed past his face.

Tony's eyes widened. "What the hell?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Welcome to my world." Loki then stepped out before turn his head. "That's not going to work Clint."

"Damn it!"

_ So that's Clint_, Tony mused, remembering Loki's phone conversation at lunch. "What's with the darts?"

"He's trying to scare people," Loki said "But he's good at what he does, so I put up with it."

"What does he do?"

"He's our resident blood spatter analyst," Loki said "We call him 'Hawkeye' because he notices things we don't."

"Cool name," the billionaire mused.

"By the way, scoot over to the left a bit," Loki said stopping.

Tony complied while sending a confused look to the taller man. "Why?"

An arrow zoom pass Loki's left shoulder but he didn't even flinch as it embedded itself where Tony was previously standing.

Tony jumped back slightly. "Arrows too?! I thought he was a blood spatter analyst."

"Oh, that wasn't Clint this time," Loki said before calling over his shoulder "Missed Natasha!"

"Crap! I thought I had you too." Natasha said walking over with a crossbow.

"Not this time," Loki said with a smirk before he continued to walk.

"Who's that?" Tony questioned, following.

"That was Natasha, she's our Weapons and Ballistics expert," Loki said "She is also the woman who puts up with my crap."

"Ahh, yeah, you mentioned her," Tony recalled, nodding.

Loki then crouched down behind a desk. "You might want to duck in the next 5 seconds."

Taking the previous projectiles flying past his head as a warning sign, he followed Loki's suggestion and ducked beside him. "What now?"

"You'll see in 3, 2, 1-" Loki counted down as an explosion of fire and glass suddenly shot out into the place they had just been standing. Loki sat there with a bored expression on his face looking at his watch. Tony wondered how so many explosions could bother him when he worked with electronics and had pieces blow up in his face every day, as he stared wide eyed at Loki. "What was _that_?"

"Our resident mad scientist," Loki then stood up straight and called over "Hank, what did you mix this time?"

"Not mix, boiled," Hank said wiping his glasses.

"Hank, please go to a safety shower," Loki said "I don't want you to catch on fire."

"Alright," Hank said "I'll clean this up later."

"Got a lot of projectiles and explosions in your line of work, don't ya?" Tony quipped, watching the other man walk away. He briefly thanked Pepper for ensuring that he didn't hire or collaborate with any pyromaniacs.

Loki shrugged. "You won't believe the things people in New York are capable of; Also you might want to cover your nuts if you want to keep them."

Tony sighed, tired of being fired at, and opted for using Loki as a human shield. "Let me know when we get to the good stuff."

"I was actually joking," Loki chuckled. "To see if you'd try and protect your manhood."

"I can't let the goods get damaged, now can I?" Tony returned, stepping away from the taller man to finally look around the building. He hadn't done much exploring yet with all the ducking and blocking, and he hadn't actually seen what the office looked like. Loki's office was pretty simple; he had a glass desk with a desktop to the right, a pile of neatly stacked files to the left. Behind the desk was a shelf filled with books, degrees and pictures of wintery scenes. Loki then proceed to sitting at the desk . "Welcome to my office."

Tony took in all the decor and noted how different it seemed in comparison to the man he had just had two dates with. "It's homey in here," he stated. "Are the pictures yours?"

"Yeah," Loki said "Had a photographer frame these for me; I'm a big fan of winter."

"The cold doesn't bother you?" Tony inquired, reading the spines of the neatly organized books.

"Not really," Loki said "The best thing happen in the winter, like cabin sex."

Tony chuckled, taking a seat in an empty desk chair that sat beside a wall. "I prefer summer. Less clothing."

Loki hummed. "I like a bit of foreplay, before I get rid of any clothing."

Tony leaned back in the chair. "I'll keep that in mind."

Loki smirked before knocking interrupted them. "What do you want Clint?"

"I was not joking about the three bodies that need your attention," Clint said.

Loki sighed. "I believe we'll need to leave this conversation for another time."

"I should get back to work," Tony decided. "I have plenty of tinkering to do, and Pepper will have my head if I play hookie."

"Thank for the second date," Loki said opening his office door "It was nice."  
"Will there be a third?" Tony smirked as he exited the office.

"That depends," Loki said "How much do you like me?"

"More than enough for a third date," the billionaire replied. "But how much do you like me?"

"This much," Loki said giving Tony a soft peck on the lips. "I'll see you around, also, take the back stairwell if you want to avoid explosions."

Tony grinned. "Thanks for the tip." He began walking away before he turned to call over his shoulder, "I'll call you this time."


	4. I Have Plenty Of Character!

**A/N:** Mini smut scene! Not graphic, thank Laufey. Especially since I have never nor will I ever write smut.

So the little scene after "Whatever do you mean?" is my co-writer. I gave her control of Tony for the smut.

Tony sat at one of his many desks, tinkering with the thrusters for Mark IV. They kept exploding prematurely and running out of juice, rendering them virtually useless to the rest of the suit.

As he sat fiddling with the metal pieces, his mind wandered back to his last date with the still-somewhat-mysterious Loki. He smirked to himself - he liked this guy. He could keep up with the billionaire, even keep him on his toes. He knew a lot of important people, too. After their date, Tony had done research on some of Loki's co-workers. The man they dubbed Hawkeye was an established blood spatter analyst, having done work with some of New York's biggest medical industries. The man named Hank was a well-known toxicologist, and he had done some extensive work around New York as well. He hadn't found anything about Natasha or Thor, and Loki was very secretive, but he figured he'd dig up their dirt later.

The billionaire set his thrusters down on the desk and picked up his cell, tapping the screen and opening the voice dialing.

"Call Loki," he instructed. The phone complied and instantly began ringing, leaving Tony to tap his foot impatiently. He didn't know if the other man would be busy or ready for another date, but he wasn't going to sit around his tower like a princess waiting to be rescued. He had to make the first move this time.

"Hello?" Loki voice wafted through the phone.

"Hey, Stranger," Tony greeted. "You busy?"

"No," Loki said, then crash was heard in the background "I'm not busy."

"What was that crash?" Tony inquired.

"My...Cat?" Loki said.

"Your cat sounds like you just dropped a hundred desk lamps at once?"

"He's funny like that," Loki said "So what are we doing this time?"

Tony decided he'd press the issue later. "Whatever you want."

Loki was silent for a good period of time. "How do feel about the Opera?"

Tony suppressed a groan. "How do _you_ feel about the opera?"

"I think it's very culture, and the easiest way to get me in bed," Loki stated.

Unable to tell if Loki was sharing a secret or just teasing him, Tony agreed. "Is there an opera you'd like to go to?"

"Well, there is a very interesting play going on Broadway," Loki said "And I'd really like to see it."

"What play?" Tony wondered. He had never really been into plays or operas, but he could try something new for this guy.

"It's a gothic rock opera, called…" Loki sounded like he was shuffling papers "Repo! The Genetic Opera!"

"Genetic, huh? Sounds sciencey," Tony mused. "What time?"

"How about 8," Loki said "That's the best showtime."

"Sounds great," Tony agreed. "I'll pick you up. Will you be at home or at work?" As he awaited a response, he scribbled the name and time of the opera to research before their date.

"Home," Loki said "It's the Opera, so I need to dress my best."

"I'll wear my finest suit," Tony chuckled.

After Loki hung up he scrambled downstair shouting "Victor! Victor! Help!"

Victor rushed inside from the backyard with safety goggles on. "What's the matter!? Is the house on fire!? Is there a gas leak!? Are the Feds coming!?"

"No," Loki said raising an eyebrow at the fed's statement "I need your help getting ready for a date."

Victor got a straight face. "You have me panicking because you want to get ready for a date."

"Yes essentially," Loki said.

Victor blinked at him. "I hate you."

"You love me, and you know it," Loki said tugging on his arm "Now come on, I've got 2 hours to get ready; so help!"

Victor sighed and followed him. "You honestly don't know how much I hate you right now."

Tony groaned as he stood before his closet once again, unable to determine his best dress attire. "Jarvis!" he whined.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Call Pepper."

"Yes, Sir."

Within moments, Pepper appeared, clipboard clutched to her chest, obviously in the middle of a project. "What now, Tony?"

"I don't know what to wear."

"Again?" Pepper mused aloud, having never seen her boss so nervous about a date. "Is it for another date with that guy?"

"His name is Loki," Tony defended. "And yes, it's another date. We're going to the opera."

Pepper couldn't stifle the bubble of laughter that erupted from her throat. "_You're_ going to the opera?!"

The billionaire glared and pouted at his assistant. "Yes, we are. Apparently he really likes the opera."

"What are you going to see?"

"It's called…" Tony paused, checking the notes he had made about the show and venue. "Repo! The Genetic Opera."

"I've heard of that," the redhead nodded. "It's like a horror musical opera. You'd probably enjoy it."

"I thought it sounded sciencey," Tony mumbled.

"It is," Pepper agreed, "in its own way."

"Back to my problem," Tony redirected, gesturing to his closet. Pepper took that as an invitation and stepped into the billionaire's bedroom, standing beside him to share his view of his closet full of suits. Her eyes scanned over his very similar outfits, settling on his sleek black tuxedo. She pointed to it. "That one. Tuxedos are perfect for the opera, and the bowtie gives you character."

"I have plenty of character!" Tony defended, but selected the tuxedo nonetheless. "Thanks, Pep."

"No problem, Tony. Do you need anything else? I'm working on the radiation solution for Dr. Banner."

"That'll be all, Pep. Let me know how your solution goes," Tony replied. Pepper nodded and took her leave, leaving the billionaire to shower and change.

Around six-thirty, Tony headed to his personal garage to make his choice among his favorite cars. He had factored in time to pick up Loki and drive to the theater, planning to arrive early enough to get their seats before it was too full and cramped.

He chose his jet black Spider, deciding that black was a very opera-ish color, and turned the key to bring it to life, pulling out of the tower and heading towards Loki's house.

Half an hour later he was pulling up to the sidewalk and killing the engine. He stepped out of the car and made his way up the steps to the front door. He rang the bell, rocking back on his heels as he awaited a response. Victor came to the door again with his normal face and a laptop balanced perfectly in his right hand.

"Hey Loki's still getting ready," Victor said "You can come in if you want."

Tony nodded and followed the man inside. He recalled what Loki had told him about his roommate. Victor, the cosplayer that hacked his security system to find his phone number. He wasn't too sure how he felt about this guy, but he had no major reason to dislike him yet.

"Nice place," the billionaire complimented drily, taking in the bits and pieces scattered about the living room floor and the half a dozen laptops hooked up all around the room.

"Thanks," Victor replied not looking up from his computer screen "I've been busy lately, Haven't had time to clean."

Tony nodded, taking a seat in an empty wooden chair - notably the only empty chair in the room. "I know how that is. I've got projects all over my office."

"Like the Mark IV you've been working on?" Victor said nonchalantly.

"Did Loki tell you about that or did you hack my systems again?"

"Mixture of both," Victor said "I know you had a new project, but Loki told me what it was."

"You've got skills, I'll give you that," Tony noted. "No one's ever been able to hack my security."

Victor actually looked up this time. "Thank you, you know Loki really likes you."

"The feeling is mutual."

"No, I mean he really, really likes you," Victor commented "Like he had me convinced that the Feds were at our door likes you."

Tony paused, unsure of how to take that. "Exactly how does you thinking the Feds are after you measure Loki's interest in me?"

"After your little conversation, Loki starts shouting for help," Victor said "I assumed the worse before I realized he need fashion advice."

Tony smirked. "Fashion advice?"

Victor smirked. "Yeah, since I'm the resident cosplayer he looks to me for fashion advice."

"Then I'm sure I can trust your judgment," Tony chuckled.  
"Yes you can," Victor said before hearing footsteps "Look there he goes now."

Tony turned his head in the direction of the footsteps and stood, smiling softly as Loki entered the room. "Hey, Stranger."

"Hello, Tony," Loki said "I hope I didn't keep you waiting."

"Your friend kept me company," Tony replied, glancing at Victor.

"In case you're wondering that's me," Victor said pointing to himself.

Loki rolled his eyes. "I'll be back."

"Have fun kids, but not too much fun," Victor said.

"And Victor, no smoking." Loki said sternly.

"I'm not." Victor said pouting.

Loki then snaked his arm with Tony's and walked out the front door.

Tony smirked to himself as he and Loki left Loki's house. This Victor guy didn't seem so bad.

He opened Loki's door and allowed the taller man to slide inside before he closed it and ran around to get into his own seat. He started the engine and pulled into the street, remembering the directions he had found online earlier. Twenty minutes later, Tony was pulling into the parking lot of the theater after paying to park.

He parked the car and killed the engine, getting out and opening Loki's door. "Ready?"

"Of course," Loki said stepping out of the car.

Tony offered his arm for Loki to link with as they made their way through the crowds outside and up the steps to the theater. Tony ordered two adult tickets and gave the worker his card. Thankfully, the show was in town for a week, and not very many people had chosen to see it tonight, so there were plenty of tickets left for him and Loki.

He thanked the man as he received their tickets and handed one to Loki. "Hungry?"

"No, not really," Loki said.

"I'm gonna get a drink," Tony stated, leading Loki to the concessions stand and ordering a Rum and Coke. "Thirsty?"

"Very," Loki said.

"Order whatever you like," Tony offered.

"Jack on the rocks," Loki said with a wink "I know how to hold my liquor."

"Never said you didn't," Tony murmured, paying for their drinks before following the signs and the usher's directions to the show room. He found their assigned seats and sat down, keeping his arm linked with Loki's.

"You're in for quite a show," Loki said with a smirk sipping his drink.

"So I've heard," Tony replied as the lights dimmed and background music began. He settled back into his seat and took a sip of his drink, waiting for the show to start.

"Quite the show," Loki said to Tony as they exited the theatre.

"Wow," Tony remarked as they walked through the parking lot. "That was gruesome."

"Really?" Loki said with a slight chuckled "Dare I ask your favorite part."

"Hm…" Tony pondered as he unlocked his car. "I think that would be when that Mag chick poked out her own eyes."

"I like that part too," Loki said "Her last act of defiance; but I really like the graverobber, he was an excellent narrator."

"Amber was pretty hot too," Tony mused, starting the engine. "Until her face fell off."

"Well she was addicted to surgery," Loki said "A consequence for her actions and vanity."

"Agreed," Tony nodded. "So, am I taking you back to your place?"

"You could," Loki said "Our we could go to yours for a little fun." Loki then trail a hand up Tony's thigh with a suggestive smirk.

Tony smirked. "Sounds like a plan."

He drove back to the tower - if his speed was notably higher than the drive to the theater, then no one commented - and pulled into his special garage, parking the Spider expertly before killing the engine. He got out and opened Loki's door, as always, before leading him out of the garage and into the rest of the tower.

"Welcome home, Sir," Jarvis called from above.

Loki jumped and looked around. "Who or what was that?"

Tony chuckled. He always enjoyed newcomer's reactions to his AI. "That's Jarvis. He's the computer system connected to the entire tower. He's like a personal assistant but without a body. I've been meaning to work on that." He inclined his head to look at the ceiling. "Sorry, Jarv."

"No problem, Sir. I am still fully functional without a body. You have more pressing matters to attend to."

Tony nodded and turned to Loki. "Want a tour of the famous Stark Tower?"

"That depends," Loki said "Does it end with us in the bedroom?"

"Only if you behave like a good little tourist," the billionaire smirked.

"Then yes," Loki said.

"Well, this is the ground level," Tony began, spreading his arms and gesturing to the empty room adjacent to the garage. "I haven't done anything with it yet. My rooms and offices are on upper levels. I haven't designated a function for this one."

He led the taller man to the elevator and stepped inside, pressing the button for the tenth floor. Once there, he led Loki out to a room about the size of a small house. In it were several plush leather and suede armchairs and sofas, each a recliner, a flat-screen TV built into the wall, and several movie players and video game systems wired up on a shelf that sat on the floor in front of the TV. Surround-sound speakers decorated the upper walls and part of the ceiling, offering a theater-like sound quality.

"This is my entertainment room," Tony introduced. "The main one, anyway."

"The main one?" Loki asked "What do you do in here exactly?"

"It's mostly for parties," Tony explained, walking down the small hallway connected to the entertainment room. "I come down here to relax sometimes, when work is too stressful. But it's mostly for guests." The room they ended up in was a kitchen the size of a small house. Everything in it was chrome or marble, and lining the counter was every single kitchen appliance you could need, from a toaster to a Keurig. Everything was smooth and clean, not a dirty dish or piece of leftover food in sight. "This is the kitchen for the main entertainment room."

"The bodies I could hide in that freezer," Loki said before covering his mouth "Did I say that out loud?"

Tony raised a brow before chuckling. "You've been working in the morgue for far too long, Stranger."

He led Loki back to the elevator and up a few more floors, resulting in the floor of his science office. It was the size of a medium house and littered with scientific gadgets. A long rectangle stainless steel table sat in the middle of the mess, loaded with beakers and screwdrivers and gadgets that didn't even have names because they were created by Tony himself and had yet to be titled.

"This is my main science lab. I work with fellow scientists a lot, as well as solo."

"The bodies I want to dissect on that table," Loki said "That time, I meant it."

Tony ignored his evidently psychotic guest and returned to the elevator. He led them up a few more floors and landed at his main technology lab. A large glass desk sat on the floor along one wall. A rotating plush leather chair sat in front of it, blocking most of its contents from immediate view. Pieces of metal and scrap littered the floor, signifying Tony's extensive amount of projects. Screwdrivers and hammers and high-tech equipment could be seen everywhere, and Tony decided to extend the tour by tapping the top of the glass desk, activating his holographic research. "This is my main office. It's where I do my tinkering."

"Whoa," Loki said looking at his suits "These are amazing."

"Thanks," Tony replied with a soft smile. "Want to see the finished ones?"

"Yes!" Loki said a little too excitedly.

The billionaire chuckled and walked down the small hallway connected to his office. This led to a room the size of a large living room with several robotic creations scattered about and several glass display cases lining the walls. Inside said cases were Tony's finished Iron Man suits. Looking from one suit to the next in succession, one could see the advances in technology that the billionaire had applied to the next set of armor, complete with new shiny paint.

"Here they are."

"You really like red and gold don't you," Loki commented.

Tony shrugged, smiling fondly at his older suits. "I'm told they're my colors. Plus, red and gold are really durable."

"I can tell," Loki said "What else do you have lying around here."

"This is Dummy," Tony replied, walking over to a thin, upright robotic figure. It had a conical shaped bottom sitting atop three wheels, its base was thin like a lamp, and it had two thin arms protruding from its sides. Each arm had three thin "fingers," and atop its thin base was a traffic cone-shaped chunk of metal with sensors built in to provide communication. "I built him as my personal assistant, kind of like Jarvis, but with a body. He's supposed to be able to bring me supplies and keep track of my calls and work the microwave to reheat my dinner, but he's… defective."

"What do you mean defective?" Loki asked petting Dummy.

"He registers that I'm speaking to him and he can nod and shake his head in response, but he doesn't actually do any of the tasks I programmed him for," Tony replied with a sigh. He hated admitting defeat, especially in his own field of expertise.

"Doesn't sound defective to me," Loki said "I think it gives Dummy character, like Jarvis."

"Jarvis can at least keep track of my calls and remind me where I put things," Tony argued. "Dummy just… sits there. Here, I'll show you." He pressed a button on the back of Dummy's head, waiting for the robot to light up and hum to life. It did, and he nodded his head a few times as if waking himself up. "Can you hear me, Dummy?" Tony questioned.

Dummy nodded his head before turning it to face Loki, tilting inquisitively.

"This is Loki," Tony introduced. "Loki, this is Dummy."

"Hello Dummy," Loki said.

Dummy nodded in registration.

"Can you shake hands, Dummy?" Tony instructed gently.

Dummy began lifting one arm as though responding to Tony's request, before swinging it back and crashing into the wall behind him. The force snapped all three fingers on that hand, causing Tony to pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh. "See? Defective."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Loki said walking over to Tony "After you're both brilliant and handsome."

Tony smirked. "I know," he replied, picking up Dummy's broken pieces. "I'll just have to rewire him _again_."

Loki kissed Tony cheek, before saying "We're still not done are we?"

"Nope," Tony replied, turning to catch Loki's lips. "We haven't gotten to the bedroom yet."

"I like the sound of that," Loki said following Tony.

Up another floor was Tony's bedroom. Once off the elevator, the two were faced with a small hallway and a door.

"Tony Stark," Tony said into the voice recognition system attached to his door. Clicking sounds were heard as the door unlocked. Tony turned the handle and the door opened, leading to his master bedroom. It was the size of a large living room, about the size of his Hall of Fame, neatly organized and clean, unlike his labs. His King sized bed was covered with a sleek black feather comforter and loaded with red and gold feather pillows. His bookshelves were full of engineering manuals - for references, of course - and magazines with half-naked girls draped over cars on every cover. The door within Tony's bedroom led to the master bathroom, which was roughly half the size of the bedroom. The bathtub was almost as big as the bed, with a wide sink and three mirror-doored medicine cabinets. A shaggy black rug sat on the floor beneath the sink.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Tony smirked with a mock bow.

"Cozy," Loki said taking off his shoes and started jumping on the bed like a little kid. "Come on then, don't tell me you've never done this before."

Tony raised a brow at the man bouncing on his plush sleeping arrangements. "How old are you?"

"Age is nothing but a number," Loki said still jumping around "Come on, it's fun."

Tony rolled his eyes but took a step up onto the bed nonetheless, jumping with the taller man. "I didn't get to do this as a kid."

"Neither did I," Loki said "Still fun even when you're an adult."

Tony paused his bouncing for a moment as an epiphany struck his mind. "I know what to do with one of the lower levels!"

"What exactly?" Loki said stopping as well.

"A trampoline room!"

"Now that is genius," Loki said with a smile "Activities like these stimulate your endorphins, allowing for good ideas to flow."

Tony flopped down on the bed, taking a seat. "I think I'll work on that tomorrow."

Loki flopped down next to him with a large smile. "Should I come over tomorrow, just to test out the trampolines?"

Tony chuckled and lied back on the bed, folding his arms behind his head. "Sure. Gotta make sure the trampolines work."

Loki looked down at Tony before capturing his lips once again. "You know, we're still not done yet."

"Oh, really?" Tony inquired, feigning innocence at the man above him. "Whatever do you mean?"

"This," Loki said pulling him into a deep kiss. Tony kissed back shrugging off Loki's coat and scarf; Loki on the other hand was enjoying the kiss before he pulled away. "Hang on, I have five layers of clothes on."

Tony groan as Loki chuckled. "I'll be in the bathroom, stay hard." Tony raised an eyebrow at the statement. "No- I mean...you know what I mean." Loki said quickly before shutting the bathroom door. Tony then quickly took off his tuxedo leaving himself in his boxers, while Loki de clothed as well before inspecting himself in the mirror. When Loki was satisfy, he put on his best sexy face before opening the door again leaning against the frame as seductively as he could. "Are you ready for Mr. Stark?"

Tony looked at Loki. Loki had a lean and slender figure to match his pale skin tone. Tony breath hitched. "Whoa."

"Like what you see?" Loki asked stalking over to him.

"Yes I do," Tony said pulling Loki closer to him so that the taller man was flush against his skin. "Question, Is there anything you don't do?"

"Top," Loki said with a smirk "You?"

Tony raised an eyebrow before pushing Loki onto the bed and climbing on top of him. "I've got nothing."

"Then take me." Loki said wrapping his legs around Tony's waist.

"Yes sir," Tony said before diving down on him. The only thing you could hear was Loki passion filled moan coming from Tony's bedroom for the rest of the night.


	5. Aw, Tony, That's So Sweet

**A/N:** Ahhh more smut. But not much, at the end. Thankfully my partner doesn't write graphic smut. The making out was me. "Tony smirked, hovering above the taller man" to "eliciting another stifled moan from the other man" was me, after was my partner.

The brunette billionaire yawned and stretched his arms out to the sides as sunlight flooded his bedroom from the open-curtained window. He groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. "Jarvis, close the curtains."

"Yes, Sir," the AI replied, and the curtains slowly pulled themselves together.

Tony was then aware of the weight on his upper right arm and turned his head to find the culprit. A grin spread across his lips as he recalled the night before. It certainly explained the slumbering man huddled against his side.

_ I didn't take him for the cuddling type_, he thought fondly, rolling onto his side, careful as not to waken his partner, to wrap both arms around the black-haired man. Loki stirred slightly before blink his eyes open, when he notice Tony he smiled softly. "Hey."

Tony pressed a kiss to his partner's pale forehead. "Morning." "God, what time is it?" Loki asked yawning.

Tony glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table. The neon green numbers read 8:42.

"Eight forty-two A.M.," he replied. "Do you have to work?"

Loki eyes widen before he bolted out of the bed. "Crap! I'm already late! I still need to file some stuff! I haven't even filled out the eighteen autopsies reports...and...ugh!"

Tony pouted but crawled out of bed to help the other man find his clothes. "I guess it's just as well. I have science work with a partner today. I guess we're both busy."

"Yeah," Loki breathed before he stop halfway "Wait, what day is it?"

"Uhm…" Tony paused, checking his phone. "Saturday?"

Loki sighed loudly. "I don't even have work today, whatever you did to me last night mess up my brain."

Tony grinned. "I think I like the sound of that." He sat back on the bed and began relaxing when his phone rang. He sighed and tapped the screen, holding it in front of his face. Dr. Bruce Banner's face met with his own in a video call.

"Tony Stark," the billionaire answered.

"Hey, Tony," Bruce replied. "We still have an appointment today, don't we?"

Tony glanced up at Loki and pouted before turning his attention back to his phone. "Yes, Dr. Banner, we're still on for today."

"Good," the doctor replied. "I wanted to make sure you weren't trying to flake on me. _Again_."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I'm not flaking, Bruce."

"I'll be there around three?" Bruce clarified.

"Three sounds good," Tony agreed with a nod. Bruce nodded in return before ending the call. Tony looked back up at Loki as he set his phone down. "Wanna meet my science partner?"

"Sure, what's his name," Loki asked sliding next to Tony again.

"Dr. Bruce Banner," Tony replied, draping an arm across Loki's shoulders. "Have you heard of him? He was a pretty big deal a few years ago."

"The Bruce Banner!?" Loki exclaimed out of excitement "Oh my god, Victor and I are such big fans of his work!"

Tony chuckled. "Well, you're going to meet him. Shortly after the radiation incident and the birth of the Other Guy, we've been working to find a solution to erase or at least suppress the enormous green rage monster."

"Oh my god, you are the greatest," Loki exclaimed kissing Tony before pulling back "Sorry, I'm just really excited."

Tony placed a hand on the back of Loki's head, pulling him in for another kiss. "I like your excitement. It gives you another reason to stay."

Loki blushed, before his phone rang loudly, he picked it and answered. "Hello?"

"Your meeting Bruce Banner without me?" Victor said in a monotone voice.

"Wait how do you know?" Loki asked.

"I hacked the mic on your phone and listen to your convo," Victor said.

"Stop doing that!" Loki said.

"I'm coming over," Victor said.

"No you're not." Loki said sternly.

"Yes I am," Victor said "I'm already in the tower."

As if on cue, Jarvis perked up. "Sir, a Mr. Von Doom is at the door. Shall I let him in?"

Tony sniggered at the fact that it was Loki's technology being hacked, not his own. He glanced at the black-haired man. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Tell Tony, I'll hack my way through the elevator if he doesn't let me in," Victor said from over the line.

"Victor says if you don't let him in he'll hack your security," Loki said to Tony.

Tony sighed. "Okay, Jarvis. Let him in."

"Yes, Sir."

Tony pressed a button on a nearby remote and several flat screens unfolded from within the wall across from his bed. Security camera views for every room in the tower could be seen, keeping track of Victor's movements. Clicks were heard as he passed through each security door, via Jarvis. When he finally approached the floor containing Tony's bedroom, Tony turned to Loki. "Should I get clothes on?"

"Yes," Loki said picking up Tony's shirt and putting it on "By the way,your boxers are over there."

Tony collected his underclothes before reaching into the lower half of his closet to pull out a black AC/DC shirt and jeans.

"Victor, I swear to fucking god, you are the most annoying hacker on the planet," Loki said confronting his friend.

"I bought Starbucks," Victor said holding the basket up with one finger.

Loki stop mid rant. "Did you bring me a pastry?"

"Of course," Victor said.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you," Loki said taking the coffee.

"I hate you," Victor said with a smirk.

"Love you too Victor." Loki sang as he walked into the kitchen area that sat adjacent to Tony's room.

"Coffee sounds fantastic," Tony commented, walking into the kitchen. He powered up his Keurig and poured in his favorite coffee grounds, pulling his favorite mug from the cupboard. He held up the almost empty bag of Starbucks coffee grounds that he had used with a smirk. "Not as fancy as going to Starbucks but it's still pretty damn delicious."

Victor rolled his eyes and sat at the island counter. "Hey do you mind if I smoke here?"

Tony nodded his head towards the window that took up most of the wall. "Stand over there and open the window. I don't want your smoke in my coffee."

Victor then got up head over toward the window with a cigarette in his mouth before he lit it and took a long drag and blowing out the window. Loki came back with the pastry in his mouth and coffee in hand.

"Victor!" Loki exclaimed "How many times have told you about smoking?"

"Enough times to bore me to death," Victor replied. Loki playful punched his arm and said "I swear you'll die from cancer because of that."

"Then I've had a good run," Victor said taking out his phone and proceeded to type a few things in.

"Get off of Tony's network server," Loki said from the other side of the room.

Tony chuckled to himself as his coffee brewed. Loki and Victor bickered like an old married couple. Taking a sip of his coffee, the billionaire hummed pleasantly and took a seat on one of his bar stools that lines his marble island.

"Come on," Victor whined "There are only a few times I get to play with this."

"No," Loki said. "Use the program on someone I'm not dating."

Tony grinned as Loki continued to defend him. He gestured for the taller man to come sit by him, desiring his company. Loki then waltzed over to Tony and kissed his cheek.

"Ack!' Victor said sticking his tongue out "Do you have to be so sappy? I literally just watch you two have sex."

"Wait, what?" Loki asked.

Tony glared at the smoker. "You keep your hacking away from my bedroom."

"I was lying," Victor said with a raised eyebrow "But thanks for confirming my suspicions."

"I hate you," Loki said.

"You love me and you know it," Victor said sticking out his tongue as Loki threw the empty cup at his head.

"I figured you'd tell him eventually," Tony shrugged, wrapping an arm around Loki's waist. "I'd just prefer that over him hacking my security. _Again_."

"Touching," Victor said "But can I please play with the computers and servers you have, I swear it's Candyland here."

Tony glanced at Loki. "Is he safe?"

Loki gave Tony the half and half sign, Victor look scandalized. "Hey! That was one time."

"We had the Feds at our door," Loki deadpanned.

"Yes, but that wasn't my fault." Victor said.

"We had to move," Loki reminded him.

"And now you can get to work faster," Victor said "Come on please!?"

"It'll keep him busy," Loki said to Tony.

"I wanna hear more about this Feds story," Tony answered with an amused smirk, sipping his coffee. "The Feds won't touch me, but I wanna know what you did."

Victor gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine, It was two years ago, I was in a group hack trying to help drain a bank account in the Caymen Islands; I forgot to switch servers so my signal alerted the FBI, since it was too late to re-route the signal, I packed up all of my stuff in three hours hide it in a compartment in my room while Loki stall the Feds."

Taking another sip of coffee, Tony turned and kissed Loki's cheek. "Make sure that doesn't happen again, please?"

"Victor," Loki said giving him a look.

"It won't, please!" Victor said.

"Only if Loki keeps an eye on you," Tony compromised.

"Done!" Victor said tugging on Loki "Let's go, Let's go!"

"Ok," Loki said "You go ahead, just give me two seconds."

"Take all the time you need," Victor said before heading to the computer area.

Loki turned to Tony. "He's not really going to do anything wrong. Illegal yes, wrong no."

Tony shook his head with a small laugh. "Take him to level eight - that's where my computer room is. He'll love it."

"Vic," Loki called out "I'm taking you to level 8."

A cry of pure joy was heard when Loki said that. Loki chuckled to himself before actually getting dress.

"Sir, Dr. Banner is here," Jarvis called from above as Tony sat watching Loki supervise Victor and his laptop.

"Send him up, Jarv," the billionaire replied.

"Yes, Sir."

Within moments, the elevator dinged and a tired-looking Bruce Banner stepped out of it.

"Hey, Brucie!" Tony greeted. "I've got some fans of yours over here."

"Fans?" Bruce questioned, glancing at the two strange men seated beside Tony.

"I...uh...I...I…" Loki stammered.

"Hello Dr. Banner," Victor said looking up "I'm Victor and the stuttering fangirl next to me is Loki, we're big fans of your work."

"Pleased to meet you," Bruce smiled. "I didn't know I had fans."

"Well, with someone of your staut how you could not," Victor said.

"I LOVE HOW YOU TURN INTO A GIANT GREEN RAGE MONSTER!" Loki blurted out all of a sudden before covering his mouth again. Victor facepalmed and count quietly. "3...2...1"

"Oh my god, did I really just say that?" Loki asked "I really don't think before I speak, I really don't think at all...um..I'm going to leave now." Loki then speed walked out of the room. Victor looked over to Tony. "You might want to catch up with him, before he tries to get away with murder."

Tony nodded. "You two stay and chat. I'm sure Victor has lots of questions. I'm gonna go console my boyfriend." With that, the billionaire made his way to the elevator, inquiring to Jarvis just where Loki had gone.

"Funny," Bruce mused, watching Tony leave. "Tony said just about the same thing when we first met. So, what do you do for a living, Victor?"

With Jarvis' help, Tony found Loki in his own room, sitting on the billionaire's bed with his head in his hands. Tony sat beside the taller man, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Hey, Stranger," he greeted, rocking Loki slightly. "Why'd you run out?"

"'Cause I'm embarrassed," Loki mumbled "I can't believe I just said what I said to Bruce Banner."

"If it helps, that's pretty much exactly what I said when I first met him," Tony replied, pulling Loki closer. "I didn't scream it at him, but it was my first response. He's Bruce Banner; he's used to people freaking out over the Other Guy."

"That doesn't make me feel better," Loki said "I just left a terrible first impression."

Tony pressed a kiss to the taller man's temple. "Then let's go fix it. Running away isn't gonna make the first impression any better. Come on. Let's go talk to Bruce and help us working on a cure for the Other Guy and show him how cool you really are."

Loki just nodded as Tony lead him back to where Bruce and Victor were.

"Now you really have to stay still Banner," Victor said standing over him "You're going to make me mess it up."

"What are you doing to my lab partner?" Tony demanded, raising a brow at the sight before him.

"Showing him what I do for a living," Victor replied standing to the side to reveal that he had put makeup on the doctor making him look more feminine than anything. Bruce had on purple eyeshadow with green cat eyes, a slight spot of blush, and purple lipstick.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." Victor said pulling out a hand mirror "And tell me what you think?"

As Bruce gazed at himself in the mirror, Tony fell to the floor clutching his stomach. He doubled over with laughter at seeing the doctor all painted up. Bruce glared at the billionaire, unable to tell if the pink hue staining his cheeks was due to the makeup Victor had applied or his own embarrassed blush.

"It's… very nicely done…" the doctor politely replied, handing the mirror back to Victor. "I don't think makeup is my thing, though."

"It's not for everyone," Victor said looking over to the billionaire on the ground "Do you want to try Mr. Stark?"

"I'd actually like to see that," Loki smiling down at Tony's reaction.

Tony immediately straightened and dulled his laughing. "Oh, no. My features are too manly for that. You look great, Bruce." He choked back a final chuckle. "Shall we continue our research?"

"But I really want to see you in makeup," Loki whined as Victor chuckled.

"I promise it won't destroy your _'Manly features'_" Victor said making air quotations.

Tony crossed his arms defiantly. "Do I get a reward for letting you paint me up?"

"And I now refer to my glamorous assistant," Victor said gesturing to Loki.

"You get to screw me on your lab table along with the kitchen table," Loki said.

"I'm Tony Stark," Tony reminded. "I can tap that without getting all made up like a girl."

"How about I rewire Dummy for you?" Victor offered.

"My robot, my wiring," Tony insisted. "How'd you know about Dummy, anyway?"

"Uh…" Victor's eyes made a quick darting motion to his laptop "I don't remember."

Tony glared. "Get off my servers." He turned to the shorter man still covered in purple and green paint. "Come on, Bruce. We have a cure to work on, don't we? I'll have Pepper show us everything she's found so far."

He turned to head back to the elevator. "You two can come watch if you want, or you hang out in the entertainment room."

Bruce followed, eyes darting between the billionaire and his new friends. He shrugged, his top priority now being cleaning his face.

"I'm coming," Loki said following Tony.

"Wait for me," Victor said grabbing his laptop and following to geniuses.

"Jarvis!" Tony called.

"Yes, Sir?" the AI replied.

"Send Pepper to my science lab."

"Yes, Sir."

Tony led the group to said lab and Bruce made a beeline for the attached bathroom. While he watched his face free of Victor's makeup, Tony looked at his saved notes on their research and gathered the tools they had previously used.

"You called, Tony?" Pepper greeted as she entered the lab, noticing the strange guests. "Oh, hello there. I'm Pepper Potts, Mr. Stark's assistant."

"Nice to meet you," Loki said "I'm Loki Tony's current love interest."

"I'm Victor," Victor said "I'm friends with Tony's love interest."

Pepper turned to look at Tony. "This is the guy that had you gazing at your closet for an hour trying to choose an outfit?"

Bruce returned and smirked, knowing that Pepper knew how to respond to Tony.

"You spent an hour in your closet trying to pick out an outfit for me?" Loki asked with a slight smirk.

A blush totally didn't creep across Tony's cheeks as he coughed nervously. "No… Well, maybe…"

Pepper smirked. "You even had me come in and help you choose. Twice."

"Twice?" Loki said "Aww, Tony that's so sweet." Loki then peck Tony on the cheek.

Tony glared at the table below him. "Shut up… Come on, Bruce and I have work to do."

Loki laugh slightly at Tony's action before standing off to the side to watch to science.

"We're almost there, Bruce," Tony insisted as the doctor gathered his things to take his leave.

"I know," Bruce agreed. "We just need a few more tweaks."

Tony nodded, escorting his friend to the elevator.

"It was nice to meet you two," Bruce called, turning over his shoulder to wave to Loki and Victor.

"Bye," The pair said in unison. After Bruce left Victor looked down at his phone. "Crap, I've got to go; I'll see you two later."

"Where are you going?" Loki asked "I thought you didn't have anything to do today."

"I don't," Victor said "I have to fill in for one of the models."

"Well, now that he's gone…" Tony smirked, wrapping his arms around Loki's waist and pressing a kiss to his jaw.

"Hmm," Loki hummed "What were you thinking?"

Tony pulled the taller man closer to kiss him properly. "Ring any bells?"

"Hmm," Loki said "No."

Tony resisted a pout before kissing Loki again, nibbling less-than-gently on his lower lip. "Are you sure?"

Loki shivered at the contact. "No."

Tony rested his hands on the taller man's hips. "And what can I do to remind you?"

"Well, you could carry me to you lab table," Loki said pecking his lips "And we could do what I had suggested earlier."

Tony grinned before complying. "I can do that."

Loki half laugh half giggle as he was set down on the table and Tony climbed on top of him. "What are you going to do to me mister Stark?"

Tony smirked, hovering above the taller man. He leaned down, kissing beneath Loki's ear, and whispered, "Whatever I want."

Loki shivered beneath him. "And what does that entail?"

The billionaire moved to pin Loki's arms above his head and began kissing down his neck, nibbling here and there. Loki tilted his head back to allow his lover more access, his breath hitching in his throat as Tony bit his collarbone.

Tony used one hand to keep Loki's hands pinned and the other to slide up under the taller man's shirt, lifting it up to his neck. He released Loki's hands just long enough to remove the shirt altogether before repinning him. He ran his hand down the newly exposed chest, dragging his nail lightly, causing the black-haired man to squirm beneath him.

"Is _this_ ringing any bells?" the billionaire questioned, pressing a kiss to Loki's chest.

"Perhaps..." Loki moaned in response.

Tony grinned and held himself up with his free arm, pressing his hips to Loki's, eliciting another stifled moan from the other man. Tony then got up and shrugged off his shirt before trying to undo his jeans. Loki on the other hand shrugged off his pant leaving him in only his boxers. "Tony, what would you like to do with me?"

Tony bent down slowly before whispering. "I'm going to fuck you till you scream my name."

"That would be very hard to do." Loki said with a smirk.

"But not impossible," Tony said before diving down on him. In the end Loki did scream Tony's name. Loudly.


	6. My Shower Is The Biggest

**A/N: **Thank you for all the follows and favorites!

I was gonna warn you about the ending smut but it's not really smut… just kind of a "they kissed" deal but with sex. Anyway. It gets saucy near the end. Enjoy.

Tony yawned which was quickly followed by a groan, wondering what he had done to hurt his back so badly. He sat up and looked around, noting that he was lying on his lab table. His mind wandered back to the previous night and a sleepy grin spread across his face as he recalled his encounter with Loki. He then pouted as he noted that Loki was no longer beside him. He looked around, wondering if Loki was just wandering around the tower or if he had run out. He turned his head to the left and yelped in surprise upon finding a bone saw in his face. "Loki?! What the hell?!"

Loki was laughing extremely hard. "Morning sunshine! How did you sleep?"

Tony glared at the taller man before hopping off the table to find his clothes and slip them on. "Was sleeping just fine until my heart attack," he mumbled, stumbling over to the elevator. "I need coffee. Is my psychotic boyfriend going to join me?"

"Well you're psychotic boyfriend wanted to dissect you before breakfast," Loki said "But yeah, I'll join you."

"No dissection in my lab," Tony insisted tiredly as they reached the kitchen. He readied the coffee pot and stood in front of it, staring at the pot until it brewed. Loki chuckled before kissing Tony cheek. "Just be glad I didn't use the chainsaw, I woke up Victor that way once...but I accidentally made him jump out the window."

"You must be one hell of a roommate," Tony mused, pouring a mug of steaming coffee.

"Yeah, but he threaten to move out," Loki said "I couldn't let that happen because I don't know how to fix my own wifi connection."

Tony nodded slowly, sipping his coffee. Loki then stalked over to Tony. "Thanks for last night, it's been a while since anyone has made me feel..like that."

Tony wrapped an arm around Loki's waist. "Two nights ago was 'a while'?"

"No," Loki said "You know what I meant; It's been a very long while since I've had sex."

The billionaire kissed the taller man's temple. "Well, I'm glad I made you feel better."

"Oh you've made me feel more than better," Loki said pecking Tony's lips "Trust me."

Tony raised a brow, sipping his coffee with a smirk. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Loki said smirking back "It is."

Tony paused for a moment, resting his forehead against Loki's. "I don't want to come off all mushy and cheesey, but… it's been a long time since I've really cared for someone romantically."

"Really?" Loki asked "How long?"

"Years," Tony admitted. "There was a girl, several years ago. We had a good relationship, we were in love and everything. But she left. Took my heart and stomped on it," he paused to sip his coffee. "I've tried not to get attached since. I thought I had a thing for Pepper for a while, but she started dating another guy and they're really happy together, so I moved on. Had a lot of one night stands but no more relationships… Until you."

"Wow," Loki said "It's been eight years since I dated someone I thought would be the one person for me but...uh…"

"Sorry," Tony said, shaking his head. "Wasn't trying to get all sappy on you. Just… thought you should know, I guess. In case you plan on continuing this… relationship."

"It's alright Tony," Loki said kissing him "It's shows you're a person with a kind heart."

Tony returned the kiss with a small smile. "Most people assume I don't have a heart."

"Most people assume I don't have a brian," Loki said tapping his head "But that doesn't mean it's true."

Tony allowed himself to laugh as he finished off his coffee. "Do you have work today?"

"I do," Loki said "But I don't really have to go in till one and I'll be out by four if no one dies."

Tony glanced at the clock on the stove. "It's only nine now," he noted. "What do you wanna do until you have to leave?"

"Well there's this really great place on pier 17 that has the best food," Loki said "Want to shower and head over there?"

"Sounds great," the billionaire agreed. "The shower in my room is the biggest."

"Hmm," Loki hummed "That gives us enough room, to do certain activities."

Tony smirked. "Let's head up then." Loki giggled as Tony proceeded to carry him to his shower for quote unquote sexy times.

The pair drove to the pier, and went to the place Loki had suggested. When they go there Lok told Tony to wait outside while he got their food. When Loki came back he had two paper bags with him, soon they were sitting down, and Loki was explaining how to eat what he had gotten them.

"Ok, so you crack open the shell," Loki explained demonstrating "Then you take your index finger and your thumb and you put it in the filling, and you push it out on the bread, and you eat it like this."

Loki then put the strange food in his mouth. "Is any of this going through?"

"I know how to eat it, Loki," Tony replied with an eyeroll, stuffing a piece into his mouth.

Loki smirked. "Ok, ok; how do you like it?"

"It's pretty tasty," Tony replied. "I've been dying to try that Shawarma place though."

"Shawarma?" Loki asked raising an eyebrow "What's that?"

"No idea," the billionaire said. "But I want to try it."

Loki laughed, as he was about to say something else his phone rang. "I'm sorry this will only take a second."

Tony nodded and continued munching on his pastry while Loki took his phone call.

"What?" Loki said.

"Hey I need to warn you," Victor's voice wafted through the phone "Your brother is heading in your direction."

"What?" Loki said looking around concerned.

"Yeah, I was tracking his phone," Victor said "It's safe to say you haven't told him about Tony yet, have you?"

"No," Loki said still looking around "How much time do I have?"

"Three minutes max," Victor said "Want an escape route?"

"Yes," Loki said standing up abruptly.

"Grab Tony and walk through the shopping area on your left," Victor said "It creates a diversion."

Tony stood as Loki did, confusion crossing his features. "Do you have to leave early? What's going on?"

Loki grabbed Tony's arm. "Follow me if you want to live."

Tony raised a brow, trying to decide if the taller man was joking. Loki then pulled Tony into the shopping area and carefully walked through the crowd.

"Ok, where to next?" Loki said into the phone.

"Take a right at the cross section and keep your head down," Victor said.

Loki looked over to Tony. "Come on, and keep your head down."

Tony complied, still sending furrowed brows towards the taller man as he followed. Loki did as Victor told him, then Victor said "Hide behind the wall, your brother is about to walk past you."

Loki shoved Tony against the wall, and place a finger to his lips as his brother and his partner walked pass them, completely unaware of his presence.

Tony sighed softly, careful not to make too much noise. He eyed Loki expectantly, awaiting an explanation. When they had passed by, Victor perked up again. "Ok, this is when I suggest you to make a beeline for your car because I have a feeling your brother is parked right next to it."

"Thanks," Loki said grabbing Tony against heading for where they had park. When they got in the car, Loki reclined his seat to be out of sight. "Tony, drive, like right now."

Tony started the car and turned to glare at his lover. "You owe me one hell of an explanation."

"I was trying to avoid my brother," Loki said quietly.

"Two more questions," Tony stated, driving aimlessly. "Three, actually."

"Go on then," Loki said putting his seat back in the original position.

"First, why is your brother here?"

"Breakfast most likely."

"Why is it so critical that we avoid him?"

"So he doesn't kill you."

"Why would he want to kill me?"

"My brother is very overprotective of me," Loki said "And given my last boyfriend, he might kill you if we even mention sex."

Tony raised a brow. "Do I want to know?"

"That depends," Loki said "How well do you take the topic of abuse?"

"I almost died," Tony stated. "I'm still almost dying. I can handle abuse."

"My last boyfriend beat, and raped me on multiple occasions," Loki said "When my brother found out, he near beat him to death if I didn't stop him."

Tony nodded, turning down a road to drive further away from the Pier. "So he's likely to pummel me just out of habit?"

"Yes," Loki said "And I wish to avoid that, that is until he finds out what a good man you are."

"Two more questions."

"Shoot."

"How do we show him that I'm a good man, and where the hell are we going?"

"I don't know," Loki said "And you're currently taking me to work."

Tony nodded and continued driving towards Loki's office. "Does he live around here?"

"No, thank god," Loki said "Only time he comes here is if he has a case to work on."

"Does he work with you?"

"Sometimes," Loki said "But not always."

"Is he now?"

"God I hope not," Loki said.

"You don't know?" Tony questioned, raising a brow.

"No, again I never checked my files," Loki said "Between now and four I could have one of his cases on my table."

Tony nodded, completely understanding how one could have an important project to be working on or a partner to be working with and completely overlook it due to one's own ignorance.

He pulled into the parking lot of Loki's office and parked the car. "We're here."

"Thanks," Loki said getting out "Tony, I think you stay over at my house tonight, just in case Thor wants to follow you everywhere you go."

"I thought he didn't know about me yet," Tony replied, confused. "And wouldn't he be more likely to come to your house?"

"See that's one of the perks of having Victor for a roommate," Loki said "My brother doesn't know where I live."

Tony shrugged. "Alright, if you want me to."

Loki smiled before kissing his cheek."Look on the brightside, you get to see my bedroom."

Tony chuckled. "Alright. I'll pack a bag and come over tonight. When do you want me over?"

"4:15," Loki said "Victor will be home by then.'

"Sounds good," the billionaire agreed. "See you then." He leaned out of the window to give his lover a proper kiss goodbye before backing up the car and turning out of the lot.

"Where are you going? Overnight trip somewhere?" Pepper inquired as Tony stuffed some clothes into a miniature duffle bag.

"Yep," he replied, zipping the bag closed. "Spending the night at Loki's."

"Ooh," the redhead teased with a grin. "Spending nights together now, huh?"

"He's stayed here before," Tony reasoned. "And apparently his brother is in town and will murder me on the spot if he finds out I'm dating Loki."

"...Why?"

"Something about Loki having a bad past experience with a guy and his brother beat him to a pulp. Loki swears I'll be safer at his place 'cause his brother doesn't know where he lives."

Pepper nodded, deciding it better to leave it at that. "When will you be back? I have updated information on Banner's solution."

"Have Jarvis integrate it into my system," Tony suggested, throwing the bag over his shoulder. "I'll check it out tomorrow."

Pepper nodded again before leaving the room.

Satisfied, Tony made his way to the elevator and sped down to the garage full of cars. He selected the blood red Ferrari and threw his bag into the passenger seat before leaving the garage and heading towards Loki's house.

At roughly 4:20, he arrived and parked alongside the curb. He grabbed his bag from the seat beside him and ascended the steps to Loki's front door. He rang the bell, awaiting Victor to answer it. When Victor did he pulled Tony inside. "Hey did anybody follow you that you're aware of?"

"Didn't see anyone behind me the entire drive here," Tony replied.

"Good," Victor said heading back to his laptop "Now when Loki gets here please, don't tell him what I'm about to tell you."

"Is it about his brother?"

"Worse," Victor said "His ex is back in town."

"What happened between them, anyway?" Tony inquired, sitting on the couch.

"Well, the cocky bastard was very abusive towards Loki," Victor said "Loki would always come home with a bruises or a black eye. That's just the tip of the iceberg, the bastard raped him."

Tony nodded. "Then shouldn't Loki know that he's back so he can be careful when he's out?"

"That's the thing," Victor said "He's already worried about his brother finding out about you, I don't want to give him another reason to stress himself out."

"I get that," Tony agreed, leaning back against the cushions, "but what if he runs into his ex on the street or something? That would freak him out more."

"Trust me," Victor said "Loki won't be running in him anytime soon, and if he even thinks about showing his face at our home…" Victor then reach next to him and brought out a glock, before he cocked it and aimed at Tony "Let's just say it's lights out for him."

"Does he know where Loki works? Where he lives?"

"No," Victor said taking the magazine out of the gun "And according to both public and digital record, Loki currently lives in the UK."

Tony shrugged. He wasn't sure if he trusted Victor's skills, but he assumes that he was a good enough roommate to keep Loki safe. Then the pair heard the locks click on the door, and Loki call out. "Boys, I'm home."

Tony stood to meet the taller man at the door, pecking his cheek. "Hey Stranger."

"Great you made it," Loki said kissing him.

"Hello! I still exist!" Victor said waving his arms.

"Hi Victor," Loki said smirking at his friend before turning his attention back to Tony. "I making dinner, I hope you have an appetite."

"What are you making?" Tony inquired, following Loki into the kitchen.

"Chicken with pasta," Loki said.

"Sounds great!" Tony replied.

"It's even better with with wine," Loki said as he pulled out a bottle of white wine "I like my pasta drunk."

Tony reached for his duffle bag and pulled out a miniature bottle of rum. "We think alike, then."

"Hmm," Loki hummed before pecking Tony's lips.

"You two are going to kill your livers that way," Victor said from the doorway cigarette in hand.

"And you are destroying your lungs that way," Loki said "So consider us even."

Victor rolled his eyes. "I'm going to be in the backyard, call me when the food is ready."

"Fine," Loki said turning on the stove.

Tony stood behind the taller man, wrapping his arms around Loki's waist. "Anything I can do?"

"You can start by filling my glass with some rum," Loki said holding a glass at Tony's eye level.

Tony chuckled before grabbing his bottle and filling the glass. He handed it to Loki before returning his arms to the taller man's waist.

"Thank you," Loki said sipping his drink.

Tony nodded, plucking the glass from his hand to steal a sip. Loki gave a noise of protest. "Hey! Drink your own, you have an entire bottle."

Tony pouted before taking a swig from the bottle. "You're no fun."

"I like to have fun with you later," Loki said with a suggestive smirk.

"Oh really?" the billionaire raised a brow.

"Really," Loki said "I scream so loud that Victor will hear me."

"Please don't," Victor said from the open window "I don't need to have nightmares or be aroused."

Tony chuckled. "I like the sound of that."

Loki hummed before kissing Tony.

"Don't start fucking each other on the table," Victor said "I need to eat there."

Tony pulled the taller man closer by his hips, returning the kiss and ignoring Victor entirely. Victor chuckled. "You crazy kids."

Loki broke away from Tony and stuck out his tongue at Victor. "At least I'm getting some."

"Feeling lonely over there, Victor?" Tony smirked.

Victor raised an eyebrow. "Are you offering me a threeway?"

"Hmm," Tony replied, pretending to think it over. He shook his head, pulling Loki closer. "Sorry, bud. I don't share."

Victor put a hand on his chest before breathing out. "Thank god."

Tony chuckled, pressing a kiss to Loki's jaw.

"That was delicious, babe," Tony complimented, setting his empty plate on the counter beside the sink.

"Thank you," Loki said pouring more wine into his glass "I do my best."

Tony sat beside the taller man and draped an arm across his shoulders as he drank his rum. He hesitated before asking, "That _was _chicken, right?"

"No, I stole someone's kidney and pretended it was chicken," Loki said with a straight face.

Victor started coughing. "Loki! That's the eighth time this week!"

"Victor, you know human meat taste better than animal meat," Loki said "We've been over this."

Tony looked between Loki, Victor, and the food still sitting on Victor's plate, trying to decide if his lover was serious.

"Yes, I understand," Victor said "But that doesn't mean you need to be the next Hannibal Lecter."

"Don't worry the man died of natural causes," Loki said.

The pair then gave each other a look before breaking down into laughter.

Tony gave a sigh of relief, taking a rather large gulp of his rum and shaking his head at their antics.

"That joke never gets old," Victor said.

"You can say that again," Loki said before addressing his boyfriend "The look on your face Tony."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Considering the first thing you said upon seeing my kitchen was 'oh, the bodies I could hide in that freezer', I've learned to be cautious around you."  
"Did he wake you up with a chainsaw yet," Victor asked.

"Nope, it was a bone saw," Tony replied, glad that he wasn't the only victim of Loki's psychotic tendencies.

"Come on you two," Loki said "I'm not that bad."

"I jump out the window because of you," Victor said "And on top of that I broke my wrist, it still makes that clicking sound." Victor then started flailing his right hand back and forth so that they could hear the sound.

"I had a heart attack the second I woke up," Tony defended, crossing his arms. "But I'm getting laid so I'm still here."

"Not if he Black Widows you," Victor said.

"Victor don't-" Loki said.

"As long as he doesn't cut me open," Tony shrugged.

"You have no idea what that means do you?"

"Black Widows kill their lovers."

"Yes," Victor said tilting his head from side to side "But I'm talking about Basic Instinct type shit."

Tony took another swig of his rum, rapidly losing interest in his psychotic lover's roommate's rant.

"Victor, what's that smell?" Loki ask as the smell of copper invaded his nose.

"Metal work," Victor said "It need to boil so I can mold it."

Tony raised a brow. "Metal work?"

"Cosplay stuff," Victor said.

Tony shrugged, leaning into Loki's side. Victor looked at the pair. "That's my cue to leave; and please don't screw each other on the table, again I eat here."

"How about the couch?" Tony called after him.

"No! I sit there for 90% of the day!" Victor called back.

"What about the kitchen counter?" Loki called.

"No!"

"Kitchen floor?" Tony inquired.

"...Maybe."

Tony turned to Loki with a grin and wiggled his brows. Loki smirked at him before kissing him passionately. Tony returned the kiss with equal passion, pulling the taller man closer by his hips. He pushed him against the counter, pinning him there. He nibbled Loki's lip, eliciting a stifled groan from the taller man. Tony grinned. tilting his head down to pepper Loki's neck with kisses and nibbles. He bit his collarbone, earning himself another moan. His hands slid down the black-haired man's sides, stopping at the hem of his shirt and sliding up under it. He ran his hands across Loki's bare stomach, running up his chest. Loki let out a breathless sigh, tangling a hand in Tony's hair to pull him closer. He pulled Tony's face to his, smashing their lips together in heated passion.

"You're psychotic," Tony murmured against his lover's lips, "but you're _mine_." He pressed their hips together, drawing more stifled moans from his lover.

"Yours," Loki moans as he starting tugging on Tony pants trying to get them off. Tony helped him take his pants off, before he worked down Loki's neck. In the end Loki was screaming Tony's name and Victor banging on the side of house telling them to take it upstairs.


End file.
